Record Our Heart
by Chiori Takamura
Summary: Kehidupannya itu sangatlah padat, bahkan melebihi para Kage. Di dunia Shinobi yang tengah menuju era Modern, masyarakat membutuhkannya untuk mengurus teknologi dan internet yang sekarang menjadi pusat kejahatan! Ia adalah Shinobi cerdas yang mengurus Teknologi dan Informasi!


**N/A : Saya benar-benar minta maaf.** Daripada menyelesaikan fict yang satunya, aku malah buat fict yang baru lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi ide di kepalaku ini telah berlimpah, hingga bingung bagaimana menyeluarkan satu per satu. Apalagi aku sebentar lagi ada ujian, oleh karena itu aku memutuskan setelah ini saya akan hiatus lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab. *hik-hiks. _Hontou ni gomen ne, Minna-san._

Dan inilah karya baru fict-ku yang baru. Silahkan menikmati!

* * *

 **Record Our Heart**

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Kishimoto-san!

Genrenya mungkin mengarah ke Friendship dan sedikit bumbu misteri!

Warn : Ada OC, ini cerita setelah Boruto dkk, menjadi _genin_. Maka akan ada banyak OC anak-anak mereka.

 _Iya, anak mereka._

Lalu, satu lagi, **Don't Read** if you **Don't Like!**

* * *

[01] Prolog, awal dari satu ke yang lainnya.

Tangan mengengam kayu bakar yang banyak, bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil. Peluh telah banyak menetes tapi ia acuhkan demi memegang kayu bakar yang penuh di tangannya. _'Cukup banyak dan aku tidak akan dimarahi nenek lagi,'_ Bocah laki-laki sepuluh tahun itu mendongak dan melihat langit hutan itu telah berubah warna menjadi jingga tanda jika matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam sepenuhnya dan malam pun akan datang.

Bocah itu berlari-lari kecil menuju desanya, sebenarnya ia dilarang untuk mencari kayu ke hutan. Tapi ranting kering pohon-pohon disekitar desanya telah diambil oleh warga lain hingga tak bersisa untuknya dan keluarganya.

Namun, ketika ia hendak berlari kedesanya, tiba-tiba badai angin sangat kencang tiba-tiba datang dari belakangnya. Ia pun terjatuh dan kayu yang ia pegang pun jatuh berserakan. Bocah itu mengaduh pelan ketika melihat kedua lututnya yang lecet mulai memunculkan rasa perih dan tetes-tetes darah.

Sudut matanya mulai berair, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada siku-sikunya. Tapi ia tahan sakit itu dan memungut satu per satu kayu yang berserakan. Saat kayu itu terkumpul, ia mengapit kuat kayu-kayu itu, ia tersenyum kecil karena berhasil mengumpulkannya. Tapi hal yang tak disangka terjadi, tetes-tetes air jatuh dari awan hitam yang menutup langit.

Bocah itu sepertinya tidak sadar jika langit telah menggelap ketika mengumpulkan kayu di tanah. Dan hujan pun datang hingga perlahan hujan menderas. Bocah itu berlari berusaha menembus hujan, luka-lukanya memerih dan tambah sakit ketika bertemu air hujan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mencoba melindungi kayu bakar agar tetap kering.

Hingga ia hendak sampai ke gerbang desanya, tinggal berbelok ke kiri dan ia bisa melihat desa tempat tingglnya. Tapi, yang ia lihat di matanya setelah berbelok adalah api. Ia melihat sosok bayangan yang melompat-lompat diatap sambil menghembuskan napas api berbentuk bola yang sangat besar hingga menghancurkan rumah-rumah di desanya.

Matanya membulat, melotot seperti hendak keluar saking terkejut dirinya. Tubuhnya kaku dan gengamannya mengendur hingga kayu yang ia kumpulkan terjatuh dan basah oleh hujan.

"Hei! Ada seorang anak di depan gerbang! Sepertinya ia juga penduduk desa ini!" Teriak salah satu sosok yang melompat rendah di atas atap rumah yang telah menjadi arang, memberitahu yang lain.

"Cih! Habisi dia, tak peduli dia anak-anak tak boleh ada saksi mata! Bunuh dia sebelum dia kabur!" Perintah sosok berbadan besar yang sepertinya bos sosok lain yang sekarang tengah mengepungnya. Sedangkan sosok berbadan besar hanya memandangi dari jauh.

Jika dihitung, ada 16 orang termasuk bos yang memandang merendahkan bocah malang itu. Yang mengepungnya hanya 3 orang dan yang lainnya hanya memandang kasihan. "Sayang sekali, harus membunuh bocah. Buatlah kematiannya berjalan dengan cepat dan tidak menyakitkan."

"Iya! Berbaik hatilah, _bro!_ Dia mangsa terakhir kita! Harus dinikmati dengan perlahan. Hahaha!" Teriak sosok jangkung dibelakang ketiga orang yang mengepung bocah yang masih terdiam. Rambut hitam basah bocah itu menutupi wajahnya yang tengah menunduk.

Yang lain menyaut dengan tawa yang keras. Tertawa lebar tak memperdulikan air hujan yang masuk ke mulut mereka.

"..." suara lirih bocah itu yang tak terdengar oleh sosok yang mengelilingnya karena derasnya hujan. _Kunai_ tajam telah digengam oleh sosok itu, langkah cepat pun dilakukan dan dengan cepat mengarahkan _kunai_ itu padanya.

Tapi, sebelum mengenai dirinya, ketiga sosok itu tiba-tiba tumbang dengan tubuh yang kaku, dengan posisi yang sama persis ketika ia menyerang bocah itu yang masih memegang _kunai_.

"Apa!?" kata mereka ketika melihat rekannya tumbang tiba-tiba.

"Hei, _bro!_ Bangun, malu tiduran gitu!" Ucap sosok jangkung yang hendak mendekat ke rekannya. Tapi, ia dihalang lengan bosnya, melarang mendekat ke rekannya.

"Mereka sudah mati, aku tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ mereka lagi," kata bosnya dengan nada dingin. Yang lain tercengang, lalu menatap mayat rekannya dengan aneh.

"Bagaimana mungkin!? Kau pasti salah, bos!" Ucap sosok jangkung berteriak di depan bosnya. Sosok bertubuh besar itu hanya diam tak menangapi apapun. Ia hanya memandang bocah yang masih terdiam itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Siapa kau!?" tanya dingin si bos kepada bocah berambut hitam itu. Namun hanya keheningan yang didapatkannya, "Aku bertanya padamu, bocah!"

"Aku ya, Tuan?" tanya pelan bocah itu. "Maaf tuan, tapi aku juga tidak tahu siapa aku."

"Kau main-main dengan kami bocah!?"

"Tentu saja tidak," bisiknya sambil melangkah pelan, anak laki-laki yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun itu melewati sosok-sosok itu. "Aku tidak main-main dengan orang menyakiti keluargaku. Kalian telah merusak janjiku pada ibuku."

Sosok-sosok yang mengelilinginya itu hanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba tumbang satu persatu. Bocah itu hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong mayat-mayat segar didepannya.

Bibirnya hanya membentuk garis lurus, ia pun kemudian melihat desanya yang sekarang tinggal arang, tanpa ada tanda kehidupan sedikit pun.

Ujung matanya mengeluarkan darah lalu mengalir ke pipinya, kelopak matanya pun terpejam dan ketika kelopak matanya terbuka lagi menampilkan iris mata hitam, saat itu petir menyambar menakutkan.

Dan iris mata bocah itu berubah menjadi merah dengan motif koma didalamnya.

 **"Kematian yang menyakitkan, cocok orang seperti kalian."**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Kalian tahu Kuroshitsuji? Iya, Black Butler bahasa inggrisnya. Nich, manga salah satu penyebab aku harus Hiatus! Klo dari kalian yang tahu, aku tengah berduka atas kematian Agni salah satu tokoh dalam animanga tersebut, saat aku membaca lanjutannya di manga. #hiks Kokoro-ku tidak kuat menghadapinya, ia mati dengan punggung di tusuk dengan banyak pisau hanya untuk melindungi tuannya. Sungguh, itu membuatku sedih! *curhat mode on!

Yah, saya mungkin akan kembali lagi pada bulan Juli. Dengan menlanjutkan salah satu ceritaku mohon maklum aku ini sebenarnya masih ABG alias anak baru gede. hehe.

 ** _JAA MATA NEE~ see you_ _again in next chapter!_**

* * *

 **Date : April 28th 2017. Time : 15.28**


End file.
